She Didn't Have Time
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Songfic oneshot, Anna has to rais a baby after Hao leavs her but after fate takes controle she meets Yoh, better than it sounds, plz r


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King or the song…….

She Didn't Have Time 

The brown haired boy loaded his suitcase into the back of the old pickup and said goodbye to the blond female and the baby before driving off.

"I'm not what you need Anna so goodbye." Hao turned and left not even looking back.

"You hungry?" Anna asked looking down at Emily, her baby.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that _

She found Emily's favorite pink blanket and put her down for a nap. She then grabbed a newspaper and opened it up to the classifieds, circling jobs she thought would take her.

"First things first, I got to find a job." She was upset but she fought the urge to cry.

_She could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time _

Pirika was glad to baby sit so Anna could go to work.

"You should get out of the house Anna. Who knows you may meet someone." Pirika said as she grabbed her keys to go.

"You know I don't have time for that." Anna said, tired from the days work as she pulled a box of macaroni and cheese out of a cumbered.

_she got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

"Mommy don't forget we have a T-ball game tomorrow!" Emily reminded her mom as they sat down to eat there dinner.

"Don't worry Emily, with as many time's you've reminded me I won't forget!" Anna said looking at the long brown hair her five year old sported.

_she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time_

She was just leaving work at the tree nursery when she saw that she had a flat tire. She cursed under her breath as she pulled out the emergency tire and a car jack.

"I don't have time for this!" Anna complained as she struggled with the car jack.

"Umm... Do you need help?" A man about the same age as Anna walked up to her looking a bit concerned.

"Y-yes, please can you help?" Anna asked still struggling with the Tire.

The man easily fixed the tire then asked, slightly blushing if she would like to get a coffee. She had to think for a moment but said ok after replaying Pirika's words in her head.

_not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time to just have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked do you have kids_

_"_I'm Yoh by the way." He said giving the cashier some money and sitting at a table.

"This is probably silly, but do you have kids?" He asked looking at her hands with no wedding band to be found.

"She's five" Anna said smiling.

_She could've lied  
but she didn't have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "I saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
And they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

"That's great! I love kids!" Yoh exclaimed a smile spreading across his face as well.

"Hay I hear there's a carnival up the road when are you free we could all go!" He added.

"I'm free this Saturday, is that good for you?" Anna was exited she thought he might be the one.

"Perfect where and when can I Pick you two up?" He asked.

Anna grabbed a pen and a napkin and wrought down her information.

"See you this Saturday then!" Anna said walking out to her car and shaking Yoh's hand.

_She could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time _

A/N: Please review... NO FLAMING!


End file.
